


Это ненадолго / It Won't Last

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Это постскриптум к 15.06. "Golden Time"/"Золотое время"POV Дина - его настроение и то, каким он видит настроение Сэма. И некоторый обоснуй нелогичности про "души, побывавшие в аду".





	Это ненадолго / It Won't Last

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Won't Last](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539575) by clair beaubien. 



Всё это – ненадолго. Эйлин опять жива, и Сэм опять в настроении " _мы всех победим_ "; и это прекрасно, это просто здорово. И это - ненадолго.  
Совсем ненадолго.  
Сэм нашёл, придумал способ возродить Эйлин, избавить её от ада. Но, когда Чак об этом узнает, он просто напишет другой конец истории. Ещё один ужасный конец истории, как он любит. Как он всегда делает.

Люди, которых мы любили, которые были нам нужны, и даже те люди, о которых мы просто заботились – они умирают. И не просто умирают, а умирают ужасно.  
А потом возвращаются. А потом опять умирают – ужасно.

Эйлин вернулась, и Сэм счастлив. Не так, как при возвращении папы: "Ух ты, это потрясающе!" Или, когда мама вернулась: "Ух ты, это потрясающе, но как-то странно!" Здесь, сейчас – узкая спина Эйлин, а на Сэмовом лице написано: "Так всё и должно быть, и я буду хранить и оберегать это, насколько меня хватит".

Но есть лишь мы – против Чака; а тот может изменить правила игры одним росчерком; поменять сюжет и финал, когда и как захочет.  
Он делал так, он делает это и будет делать опять.

Вопрос лишь в том, насколько быстро – и как ужасно.

Может, в этот раз Эйлин попадёт в рай? Когда мама умерла вновь, Кас говорил, что видел её на небесах с отцом – а папа ведь побывал в аду; так что, полагаю, есть лазейка. Или как это назвать? Не могу придумать слово. Сэм бы знал, как это называется правильно – но я не хочу говорить ему о том, что, вероятно, Эйлин умрёт опять, и скоро. Не хочу, и надеюсь, он сам до этого ещё не додумался.

Но, скорее всего, уже додумался. Все в нашей жизни умирают – я ведь уже говорил, да? – вопрос лишь в том, как скоро. И как ужасно.

Ну, хотя бы – раз папа был в аду, а теперь на небесах, и мы с Сэмом оба были в аду, а затем в раю – можно считать, что лазейка есть. Если вернуться к жизни – пусть ненадолго, пусть случайно, как в тот раз, когда папа появился здесь из прошлого. Возможно, этого достаточно, чтобы смыть клеймо Ада с души.

Надеюсь, это именно так. Для Эйлин, умрёт ли она через несколько дней – или через несколько лет. Для Сэма – потому что, если это не так, то это его убьёт. Медленно, день за днём. Смерть от тысячи порезов. Потому что неизбежно. Мы оба знаем, что это неизбежно.

Эйлин умрёт.

И она, наверное, это тоже понимает. 

Но сейчас она здесь. Она жива. И Сэм готов покончить с Чаком, хоть и не имеет на руках никаких козырей, кроме этой своей _решимости_ с ним покончить. _Мы_ покончим с ним потому, что мы – Винчестеры. _Мы те, кто нарушает правила_.  
Нарушим ли мы их – и в этот раз? Или это лишь выверт сюжета? Не знаю. (Хотя и подозреваю.)

Я знаю лишь то, что Эйлин вернулась, а Сэм решил, что мы победим. И что всё это – ненадолго.


End file.
